The Ten Fools
by soggydude
Summary: A Lupe shows a proud Kougra king some fools in his kingdom


Long ago, there was a Kougra, named Roade who ruled as king over a small kingdom. It was not the best, but everyone who lived in it was happy, and times were good. The king had an advisor, a Lupe named Nyjantin, who was also one of his closest friends. One day, Roade and Nyjantin were taking a walk through the kingdom. Roade looked around as other pets worked and played.  
  
"You know Nyjantin, I've never really given this much thought, but have you noticed that the population here is very smart? I have never seen anyone do anything foolish." He motioned toward a few pets working together. Nyjantin nodded.  
  
"Yes, that is true, but there are many who can be foolish that don't come out in the open." Roade shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I doubt that. I think my kingdom is perhaps one of the smartest. Just last week, I was visiting the kingdom of Yokamoran, and when we sat down to eat, this servant came with two large platters in both paws. At that moment, one of the dishes fell, and the servant reached to pick it up, and dropped both platters! Now here, that never happens." The two had almost finished their walk, and were returning to the castle. Nyjantin sighed, knowing that sometimes Roade could be too proud of his kingdom. He thought of a way to prove his point.  
  
"Why don't we see? I think I can find ten fools in the kingdom."  
  
Roade considered this. "Well, alright. You have ten days to bring a list, and the fools, to my court. How ever, I really doubt your chances."  
  
"We'll see," said Nyjantin, and he turned back. He began to search the kingdom for hours. He checked the public marketplaces and even dark alleyways. Nyjantin stopped about two hours in his search to get some food. As he was eating, he noticed an Acara struggling with a huge load of grass. There was an Uni next to him. He finished eating, and then went over to the Acara.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but why are you carrying that grass when you can get the help of the Uni?"  
  
The Acara turned around. "Well you see, my Uni can not even carry me, so why should I burden her with this grass?"  
  
"I see," said Nyjantin. He got the name of the Acara, and where he lived. He then continued to search but found no one.  
  
The next day, Nyjantin went on a walk by himself to find more fools. He was walking along a path, when a speeding Lenny ran into him. They both fell to the ground. Nyjantin got up and helped the Lenny.  
  
"Well, sir, I hope you're happy!" The Lenny seemed to be quite mad.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Nyjantin. "What did I do?"  
  
"I was chasing the sound of my voice, you idiot!" The Lenny was about to run off, but Nyjantin got his name and where he lived.  
  
For the next three days, Nyjantin's search had no results. He began to look harder, and on the sixth day, he found he was lost. He saw house where a Scorchio and a Shoryu were talking.  
  
"If you had one wish, what would it be?" The Scorchio asked.  
  
"I would wish for a giant barn with food filled to the top," the Shoryu said.  
  
"Well, then I would wish for a tornado to destroy your barn!"  
  
The Shoryu began to cry. "Help!" he cried. "This Scorchio just unleashed a tornado on my barn with food, and now I will starve!"  
  
Meanwhile, a Chia holding a pot of oil on his head with both his hands came over. He asked what the commotion was about, but couldn't figure out what the two were talking about. Finally he lost his patience.  
  
"If you two make sense, then let this oil flow like water!" As he said that, he let go of the pot, and oil spilled out.  
  
Having gotten enough of their foolishness, Nyjantin walked over and got the information he needed, including directions.  
  
On the seventh day, he walked at night. He saw a Kyrii looking under a lantern provided for light. He walked over and asked the Kyrii what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, I lost my ring. Because there is light here, I am looking only here."  
  
Nyjantin took his name down and wrote down where he lived. On the eighth day, he walked again, and this time saw someone quickly. A Skeith was digging many holes into his yard. Nyjantin walked over.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I buried my money in this yard," said the Skeith as he continued.  
  
"Didn't you have a mark of some sort?" asked Nyjantin.  
  
"Sure," said the Skeith. "There was a big cloud right above the spot."  
  
After helping the Skeith, Nyjantin received the needed information and went on his way.  
  
On the ninth day, he was walking down a road, when he noticed a ditch, and a paw sticking out. The ditch was deep, and a Wocky inside had his paw stretched up. Nyjantin walked over, and began to reach for the Wocky's paw.  
  
"Wait!" Nyjantin stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't take my paw, I have a measurement for a box. If you take my paw the measurement will be lost!"  
  
"Well how am I supposed to help you?" Nyjantin looked around to see if he could use something.  
  
"Just grab my tail!"  
  
A few painful tugs later, the Wocky was free, and kept his measurement. Nyjantin took down his name and where he lived.  
  
On the tenth day, he got the eight fools he had found, and brought them to Roade. After confirming the stories behind each of them, he sent them to their home, and then turned to Nyjantin.  
  
"Very good, but you failed to get ten."  
  
Nyjantin shook his head. "Actually, you are looking at the ninth. It was foolish of me to waste my time with this task, and to take ten days."  
  
Roade nodded. "And then tenth?"  
  
Nyjantin smiled. "Forgive me, but you, your Majesty, are the tenth."  
  
Roade stared at Nyjantin in shock. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"Is it really important to find ten fools when there are other matters to attend to?"  
  
There was a small silence, and then, Roade began to laugh. Soon, Nyjantin joined him.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Roade said, "Nyjantin, you have taught me two valuable lessons. That no kingdom is perfect, and too not worry about the small details."  
  
Nyjantin grinned. "I'm your advisor, aren't I?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
